


Pretty.

by angelic_tylerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Secrets, Self-Discovery, tyler joseph is a femboy, tyler likes to dress up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_tylerr/pseuds/angelic_tylerr
Summary: Tyler liked to dress up when he was alone sometimes. But he didn't expect to get caught.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 10





	Pretty.

  
Tyler stood in front of the full length mirror that hung on his wall, gazing at his reflection. This wasn't new to him; trying on outfits from Jenna's closet, posing in the mirror to see how he looked, then putting them back. He'd been doing this for a while, even as far back as when he was a teen, stealing his sister's clothes to do the same. It never dawned on him to just buy his own, but he didn't mind. Jenna didn't know as far as he was aware, and Madison only found out when he started going on stage with her kimonos.

He wasn't sure why he'd grown into this habit. All he knew was that it was comfortable to dress this way sometimes, and so long as he could do it in secret, he was fine. Sure, the occasional urge to cross dress in public would slip by his mind, but he never actually did it. In a small minded city like Columbus, that just wouldn't work out.

He'd chosen the outfit a few days ago while looking at an old photo of Jenna. She had an amazing fashion sense, and he frequently replicated her outfits from photos. As long as he could stand in front of his reflection, observing the way her beige skirt hugged his waist, the way her ivory colored sweater almost fell off his shoulder, and how damn good he looked in her knee high boots... He was happy. Sure, some things didn't quite fit right, but he looked pretty, and that's all that mattered in that moment.

That is, until his serenity shattered around him at the sound of the front door opening down stairs. He froze, going over endless possibilities of what to do. He couldn't just strip and leave everything on the floor, she would know! And if he hid it, she'd still wonder why he was completely undressed in the middle of the day. He couldn't try putting everything back either, because she'd catch him or notice something was up. He was meticulous about these things!

He stumbled into the bathroom, hastily locking the door behind him. His breath fell quiet as he strained to hear her, and after what felt like hours, the bedroom door opened.

"Tyler... Tyler?" she called out, noticing the way the bedsheets looked as though he'd rolled out of bed and, well, left them there. This baffled her, as he usually makes the bed perfect after waking up.

"Babe? Are you okay?" she asked, stepping around the room as if he might magically appear behind the bed, or something. "Your clothes are here... but messily. You usually fold them."

' _Fuck_ ,' he thought, letting his eyes close. ' _I forgot about that. How did I forget about that?_ '

"Where are you?" She made her way around the bed and was now walking towards their bathroom. "Are you okay?"

He flinched as she knocked on the door, then tried the handle.

"Are you in here?" she asked, pressing her ear to the door. "Tyler, come out. You're scaring me..."

He sighed. It'd be pointless to try and keep up the charade. She knows him too well.

"I'm here."

"What are you doing in there?" She glanced down at the crack beneath the door. "Is the light even on?"

"No... I'm.. hiding."

"From what?"

"...You?"

She blinked and tilted her head, aware that he couldn't see her. "Why?"

The lock clicked and she stepped back so he could come through. He figured it'd be best to just show her, so he opened the door and stood abashedly, refusing to look at her.

"You're... Are these my clothes?"

He nodded, feeling more and more heat rush to his face.

"You look... so cute," she mumbled, glancing at him up and down, stepping back to get a better picture of him. She smiled, a bit shocked and he finally looked back at her.

"You really think so?"

"Of course," she said, finally looking back into his eyes. "You're really pretty... But, wait, why? I mean, why dress up?"

"Uhm..." Tyler strode past her and sat on the bed, smoothing the skirt over his thighs. "Because, I like it, I guess. It's comfortable. I like feeling...pretty."

Jenna stood in front of him, leaning slightly as she cupped his face in her hand. "Why didn't you wanna tell me?"

"I thought you would think I'm weird, y'know? Guys don't usually dress like girls unless they're gay or they want to be girls. But I don't- at least, I don't think I do? Not all the time anyway."

"Well," Jenna started, her serious gaze fixed on his shifting eyes. "How do you feel when you wear this stuff?"

"...Pretty. Comfortable. Myself."

She smiled, knowing that even if they were both a bit confused, he was at least happy. "Would you like me to call you 'she?'"

He glanced up at her, a pink tint dusted across his cheeks. "No, that's fine. I don't mind being 'he,' but... Would you maybe.. help me put on makeup? I don't know how."

"Of course. Then, maybe we can go out on a date, try out your new look."


End file.
